rowdndfandomcom-20200213-history
List of episodes
Missed an episode of Rivals? Never fear, we've put all the links here for you! Note these links go to the podcast form of the show. Want to watch and missed it live on twitch.tv/dnd? You can always view past episodes on the WotC YouTube playlist of our show, from Episode 1 to the most current. Season 1 * The Price of a Soul 6 stranger find their way to Nightstone where a curse has been cast. * A Hunter's Revenge The Party finds themselves in conflict with a Hunter seeking revenge * Into the City Selise's book goes off and the party meets a very... strange child. They are stopped outside the gates of Waterdeep by the Open Lord and Shaka's Patron is revealed to him.... as a goldfish? * Stream of Many Eyes *(actual premiere of our show from D&D Live 2018) LIVE AUDIENCE SHOW | The party sits down with Mirt the Moneylender in hopes of acquiring funds to solve a coded puzzle. * Talent is the Ticket Everyone splits up in hopes of gathering more information. Perrin enters a talent contest hoping to win entry into an exclusive event. * Don't Trust Kids The group is confronted by a Bugbear and Kobolds in an alley and prepare for the event and the amphitheater. * A Performance of a Lifetime Perrin's performance is interrupted by two mothers seeking revenge. * Rope The party tries to escape the waterdeep soldiers by scaling down the side. * A Race Against Time It's a race against time as the party tries to make it to the safe house in time to get the mindworms removed. * Memories The party makes it's way to the safe house but there is a surprise in store. Character history's are shared Season 2 * 3 Months Later The party heads to Three Daggers Alley while having flashbacks of how they've spent the past 3 months training. Perrin makes friends with merchant owners while Ashbourne races Selise on the rooftops. Shaka gets several positions as help staff to blend in, while Rinn stays in shadows to pickpocket. Selsie decides to show her softer side... Err trys to at least * The Machine The party makes it to Three Daggers Alley to investigate the disappearance of locals. They run into their old friend Melanie who reveals what she has been up to. The crew tries to learn more about the apothecary, but are distracted by entertaining children with a song / dance about an octo-bird. Rinn discovers a ticking trunk in an abandoned building while Shaka and Selise explore a prestine tailor shop. * The Rat in the Alley Rinn talks to his new Nimblewright acquaintance, while Ashbourne takes a look around the cellar. Outside Perrin and Selise hear someone calling for help and go investigate. While checking out a small apartment, Selise and Perrin are ambushed by a Grell. Meanwhile Ashbourne realizes she has stumbled upon an entire Grell nest in the cellar and immediately leaves. The party meets with Perrin and Selise as they fight the Grell, burn down an apartment and run into a very famous writer. * Purpose The party exits a burning building to hunt down the remaining Grells in their nest. Shaka solves a riddle and reveals a hidden message/map on the business card he found. The access point to the map is in the cellar of a basement. Nim tags along for the adventure while Volo and Ash exchange some harsh words with each other. The cast sings Aggressive Healing song. * The Falling Leaf The Party defeats the last grell and journeys into the sewers. During a short rest, Nim explains his history with family and his need to find purpose. The party stumbles upon a secret lair with four men buried to their necks in sand. Volos origin is revealed. * Portraits In a flashback we see what Rinn was up to while the party ventured into the sewers. The group finds themselves in a strange room with 5 doors and 2 portraits that resembled people they know. Appearing out of no where, 2 hags attack the party. Volo is reunited with an old friend. * Dreams Shaka and Rinn find themselves in a strange tavern in Perrins mind. The two end up meeting his "biggest" fan and learn a dark secret about "Perrin". * Malevolent Selise wakes up in a familiar bed, while Shaka, Perrin and Rinn explore a dark hallway. Ashbourn and Volo can't stop dying! * Kaleidoscope The party finds out the truth of what happened to Selises wife and start to make their way out of the sewers * Season Finale We find out the truth about Melanie, the Grells, and the man that owns the Apothecary Season 3 * After Rinn is transported to a familiar place, while the rest of the crew attempts to unravel the secrets of the Stone of Golorr. * Keys The newly reunited party begins the search for the first vault key at the Hanged Man Tavern, where they encounter a series of puzzles. * Reader The party is trapped in a library and must fight their way out. * North The party emerges in an unfamiliar area of Waterdeep and searches for the second vault key. * Mirrors The party sees more strange colors and falls asleep. Horrors await. * Catacombs The party struggles with its grip on reality, causing someone to leave. Shaka's story begins to unravel while a guard has the worst day ever. * Training The party trains at Blackstaff tower, uncovers the truth about a party member, and attempts to outwit a dangerous foe * Hideout The party attempts to sneak an important artifact into the hands of one of the most dangerous guilds in Waterdeep. * Planning Vajra is perplexed by a puzzle that only the party can solve. * S3 Season Finale Live from PAX East The party learns the secrets of the vault and the fate of Nightstone is sealed. Season 4 * The Trollskull Manor The party returns from Avernus and finds a new home in Waterdeep with some old friends. * Home Sweet Haunt The party investigates a creepy library and finds a surprise inside of a hidden room. * Woman in the Mirror The party deals with some dolls / action figures, Rinn shares some family info, Shaka undergoes a transformation, and the woman in the mirror is unveiled. * Answer the CallA mysterious box causes a party member to be at odds, leading to a monster fight in the garden * The Tavern Rinn and Robbie set out to seek a cure, while the rest of the party tries to clean up the tavern of Trollskull Manor. Nothing could possibly go wrong. * A Blast from the Past The party is reunited and gain some magical amphibians. They continue the search for relics .. but "when" are they? * Fated Selise reunites with the party at the proper time, the frogs reveal their true nature, and Kablooey lives up to his name. * The Guardian The party encounters the Guardian of Troll Skull Manor ... but when are they? * Futureproof Portals, lots of portals. Lief, lots of Lief. A tree, lots of tree. A tea party, lots of tea. * Golden & Green The big bad is revealed and the party fights to save a captive family. Season 5 * The Style You Haven't Done Yet The party is treated to a properly hellish Avernus welcome. * You Must Learn Rinn and Selise scavenge with Mad Maggie, while the rest of the crew welcomes back an old friend and discovers more about Fort Knucklebone. * Breath Control The party checks out their new vehicles and heads to the Wandering Emporium for a shopping trip * Hip Hop Rules All Hell breaks loose at the Lil Smoke concert * Who Protects Us from You? The party deals with the aftermath of a major loss, and they meet a merchant who may be able to help them get home * Bo! Bo! Bo! The party pays tribute to a fallen soldier and engages in vehicular comba * Gimme, Dat, (Woy!) The party continues its merry, completely safe, boring drive to Haruman's Hill. * World Peace The party scales Haruman's Hill and finds a nice cottage where absolutely nothing terrifying happens. * Why is That? Three party members must deal with the powerful desires of Haruman's Hill * Jah Rulez The party endures one final battle in their search for the portal out of Avernus Season 6 * Season Six premieres January 19, 2020 (check back for Episode info after then!) Specials Previously on Season 3 (March 24, 2019) Wooooooosh! Prepare for the season 3 finale with this compilation of all of the episode recaps from Season 3 (episodes 21-29) D&D Live 2019: Descent Into Avernus (June 2, 2019) Special guest Erika Ishii helps our party navigate the first layer of hell, complete with tigers, robots, and a chalice. Season 4 Recap & Season 5 Preview (Sept 14, 2019) It's a DM party! Shareef (Shaka), Surena (Ashbourne), and Cicero (Perrin) get together to discuss their feelings about season 4 and give a little preview of season 5, which premieres on Sunday September 22nd! Category:Episodes Category:Lists Category:Chapters